puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting Spirit Unleashed (2019)
Fighting Spirit Unleashed (2019) was an professional wrestling tour promoted by New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). The tour's three events took place on September 27 at the Lowell Memorial Auditorium, September 28 at the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City and September 29 at the 2300 Arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. These were the second to fourth shows under the Fighting Spirit Unleashed name. The event was also notable for being the beginning of the retirement of NJPW referee Tiger Hattori. Production Background On July 6, 2019, NJPW announced a second under the Fighting Spirit Unleashed name with three nights being held in Massachusetts at the Lowell Memorial Auditorium in Lowell, New York City at the Hammerstein Ballroom and the 2300 Arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was also announced that the event would be the beginning of the retirement of NJPW's referee Tiger Hattori. NJPW also previously partnered with Jersey All Pro Wrestling (JAPW) for the NJPW Invasion Tour 2011 and since 2014 they have been partnered with Ring of Honor (ROH), co-producing shows annually in North America. The show marked the fourth time NJPW presented shows in the United States independently, as opposed to partnering up with an American promotion. Tickets for the show went on sale July 26, with New York show costing from $20 to $150, Philadelphia costing from $30 to $150 and Philadelphia costing from $30 to $150 and with Lowell show costing from $20 to $150 with both New York and Philadelphia immediately selling out. It was also announced that Hiroshi Tanahashi, Kazuchika Okada, Kota Ibushi and Tetsuya Naito were also advertised for the event. NJPW had previously promoted a event named Fighting Spirit Unleashed on September 30, 2018 at The Walter Pyramid in Long Beach, California, with the event being broadcasted on AXS TV. On August 26, NJPW announced several other wrestlers for the event including Bullet Club members (Jay White, KENTA, Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa), CHAOS members (Hirooki Goto, Tomohiro Ishii and Yoshi-Hashi) and all rest of the members of Los Ingobernables de Japón (BUSHI, EVIL, SANADA and Shingo Takagi). On September 9, it was announced that the legendary tag team Rock ‘n’ Roll Express (Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson), Lance Archer and Roppongi 3K (Yoh, Sho and Rocky Romero) would be part of the tour. On September 12, NJPW announced the meet-and-greets for event, costing from $25 to $50. On September 24, NJPW announced the full cards for the tour including three championship matches. Storylines Fighting Spirit Unleashed (2019) featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. , who defended the NEVER Openweight Championship at the tour]] In the NEVER Openweight Championship match, KENTA made his first title defense against Yoshi-Hashi. On August 12, 2019, KENTA and Yoshi-Hashi teamed with Tomohiro Ishii in a match against Bullet Club (Bad Luck Fale, Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa). During the match, KENTA turned on his partners and joined the Bullet Club. Meanwhile, KENTA would win the NEVER Openweight Championship with the help form his Bullet Club stablemates. On September 15 at Destruction in Beppu, KENTA would cost Yoshi-Hashi and Tomohiro Ishii's match against his Bullet Club stablemates Guerrillas of Destiny (Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa) for the IWGP Tag Team Championship. KENTA would continue feuding with Yoshi-Hashi, which lead to a brawl on September 22 at Destruction in Kobe. Afterwards, in a interview, Yoshi-Hashi to a match for the NEVER Openweight Championship. The title match was announced on September 24. (Tanga Loa and Tama Tonga), who defended the IWGP Tag Team Championship in the tour|211x211px]] In the IWGP Tag Team Championship match, Guerrillas of Destiny (Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa) made their seventh title defense against Roppongi 3K (Sho and Yoh). On September 16 at Destruction in Kagoshima, Sho and Yoh teamed with their CHAOS stablemates Tomohiro Ishii and Yoshi-Hashi in a winning effort against Bullet Club (Bad Luck Fale, Chase Owens, Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa), after Yoh picked up the surprise win by pinning Tonga. Afterwards, Bullet Club attacked Yoh. On September 22 at Destruction in Kobe, during a eight-man tag team match, Yoh picked up another surprising win over the other half of the IWGP Tag Team Champions Tanga Loa. After the match, the Guerrillas of Destiny attacked Sho and Yoh. Despite being a junior heavyweight tag team, Sho and Yoh asked for a title match for the IWGP Tag Team Championship. If the Guerrillas of Destiny they will equal the reign of Cho-Ten (Masahiro Chono and Masahiro Chono) with most succesfull title defenses at seven. The title match was announced on September 24. Results Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 References Category:NJPW Events Category:NJPW show in USA Category:Events Category:NJPW Shows overseas Category:Fighting Spirit Unleashed